The present invention relates in general to locksets and strikes and in particular to a lockset, a lock and a strike which are especially suitable for use with recreational vehicles, such as motor homes.
The requirements of a satisfactory lockset and strike for general application are well known. The lockset must provide security against unauthorized entry into a space it protects. It is preferably strong and tamper-proof, but of relatively modest cost. One should be able to lock and unlock from either side of the device. The lockset should be reliable and simple to operate.
In specialized applications, such as in recreation vehicles, the requirements of a lockset and a cooperating strike become more stringent. In such an application there are forces which tend to separate the lockset from the strike. These forces are associated with flexure of the sides of the vehicle over the road. Quite obviously, such separation can cause a door to open. To prevent door opening, various devices have been proposed which effect interference between a lockset and a strike in the plane of flexure. The most popular of these is a headed stud and keyhole arrangement where the head interferes with material surrounding the keyhole when the shank of the stud passes through the keyhole. One of the problems with the stud method is that the studs have a tendency to bend and become loose, reducing the effectiveness of the jamb-door interlock.
An ideal lock is one which can be locked from both sides of a door and which can be opened from both sides of a door, regardless of where the door was locked. A lock with this facility avoids the problem, for example, of children locking themselves into a space.
Locks should be thin, yet strong, to suit a recreational vehicle environment.